Courting Chrono
by FrouFrouPrincess
Summary: He knows he wants him, but his motives aren't clear. Can the resident player of Eden High change his ways and win Chrono, current freshman cutie, or will he only get in his own way? Aion/Chrono.
1. Prologue

A/N Wow, I made someone a little spazy, but that's ok because he's kinda like that In Character anyway…lol if you read the manga XD

AION/CHRONO!!! Teehee.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

I had never really put much thought into exactly 'what' I was. I mean, I had dated girls…been with boys, made out with the janitor and no one really knew what they were.

No just kidding, I made the last part up.

But really, I knew I was…I guess you could say Bisexual. Most of the time it just sounds like people say that to look cool. I'm not, but I don't like saying it out loud because of that.

Gender preference aside, however I find myself thinking about one person and one person only. I can't sleep, I feel sick like there's something in my stomach. Fluttering.

No one is more surprised or ashamed than I am, believe me. I'm kind of known for my player status. I mean, I haven't been turned down for a date in years. And that was only because _he_ was a 'level-headed logical' person, who thought that I was immature and told me he wouldn't date me if I paid him. Which, I tried to do actually, of course it didn't work.

Anyway I'm getting off topic, I tend to do that a lot…

Unfortunately for me though…that is exactly who I can't stop thinking about, that kid who rejected me almost 5 years ago. I guess you could say I never really got over him. I moved on to Private Prep school and I assume he went to a regular middle school.

See I didn't think I would ever see him again, but he's back and with a scholarship. A freshman in my high school.

I whish it was as easy as a whole 'I want you in my bed' thing, but it's not. Or at least I think it's not. But maybe it is?

Basically I am really confused.

In any case I knew today was Monday and today I began the courting of Chrono Cruiz.

He's a cutie, I mean even his name is cute, am I right?

I am so ready for school.

* * *

I'm gonna be notorious for my painfully short prologues aren't I? Also I needed Chrono to have a last name, if that bothers you, kindly buggeroff :D

Anywhooo this is an Aion/Chrono lurv story, enjoy an review if you know what's good for you. XP


	2. Welcome to Eden High

A/N: Ok, so like I will again say at the end of this Chapter, a lot of things have been tweaked. I hope you enjoy the newer version of this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. (Despite my lack of alive-ness)

Thank you for the reviewers who made me feel better about the prologue. Even if you weren't trying to it helped. However I still felt the need to go back and change it to fit this Chapter a little better.

Eden high is now a very expensive Private High School.

I was listening to Disney songs, instrumentals by someone named Aisha Duo, Angst bits (The Kill, Beautiful Lie, Lie to Me) and of course the very awesome, Bowling for Soup, while writing this.

* * *

**Welcome to Eden High Academy**

_Hello Eden High Student Body. It's your favorite source for the dish on the few, the proud, the Popular; Pandemonium._

_I'm back from summer with all new information, ready to spice up the already cooled down days. Speaking of spice, does anyone know what our resident Bad Boy was up to this summer? Word has it he has his sights set on another girl, and so soon after Lilith? Well in my opinion you deserve much better Lil. Well good luck new girl, Eden has never once met someone Aion liked and didn't get. I think he's even turned a few lesbians…poor things. _

_In other news, there is a new student gracing us with his presence. A scholarship kid. Keep an eye out for Purple Hair. That's right, purple. Oh and do try to be friendly, wouldn't want that brain lumped in with the wrong crowd._

_XOXO_

_-P_

"What the hell!" Aion yelled indignantly. "She makes me out to be some sort of ruthless snake or something. I'm surprised she didn't refer to the new 'girl' as my next 'victim'!" Genai shook his head; Aion really hated this Pandemonium chick. Ever since she had surfaced in freshman year, he seemed to have less and less women. He had to admit though that she did seem to have it out for him.

"Well, in her defense, it is the truth. I mean you only dumped Lilith a few weeks ago, and you do date a lot of women."

"I _used_ to. Not since that nosy bitch became so popular. How did she do it? Where the hell did she even come from!?" Exasperation laced his voice. Genai decided to ignore the questions that had been repeated countless times instead he opted for the 'change of subject' tactic.

"What does it even matter? Aren't you supposed to be trying to _change?_ Why do you want women to like you?" Aion started to mutter something about his ego when he quickly changed defenses.

"What if Chrono reads it!" He whined. "Then I'll have no chance with him!"

"Who, scholarship kid? No way does he have time to read Pandemonium with the graded he needs to keep," He received a dark look from his best friend and he sighed. "and spending time with you of course." Aion smiled.

"Of course."

.

Chrono walked quickly through the neat and orderly halls, rushing past the khaki pants and plaid skirts. The vague metaphor of 'Robots' ran fast through his mind but he brushed it away, now was not the time for making intricate plotlines in his head that he was never going to finish. Now was the time to not be late to his first class.

He wanted to get there before all the others did, he hated the feeling of walking in to a half full class and having everybody swing their heads around to look at you. No more like stare at you. Intently.

It didn't make things easier that he seemed to stick out greatly as "The New Kid" A term that didn't surprise him as much as the second nickname "Scholarship Kid". How the heck did they know he was here on a scholarship!? Did the administration put something on his uniform as a joke? Maybe they could just smell the convenience store shampoo or something.

He was wandering slowly in his thoughts, but his legs were still running. Before he knew it the inevitable happened and he smashed into a broad shouldered, muscular chest. His papers went flying everywhere.

"Oh…darn it." He sighed, how cliché. Bending down to pick up the papers, he felt his hand heat up with the contact of another hand and looked up to meet with violet eyes. His own maroon ones widened in shock.

"You shouldn't run while thinking," The other smirked, "unless of course you're thinking of me." Chrono kept staring at him, their hands still touching, hovering over one of his papers.

Finally the trance was broken as a warning bell went off, sending the hallway into a frenzy of slackers trying to race to their classes. He shook of the feeling that he knew this guy from somewhere and quickly grabbed his binder and the stack of pages next to it, muttering a quick 'thank you' and hurrying down the hall into his next class.

He groaned in annoyance, that little moment spared had cost him. Scratch what he said earlier, he could handle 9 or 10 people looking at him. It was 20 that sent him into a nervous frenzy. He fought the urge to start biting his nails in front of his new first period. I mean the looked like they could have Nail Salon owners for parents. He chose the only empty seat, next to a girl with long pale blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi," she said. Her voice was cheerful but not overly so, it was the perfect blend of high and low, and he had the feeling nothing she said would ever sound annoying. "My name's Mary. Are you…the new kid?"

His face darkened a little at the nickname, but never one to be rude he simply said "I prefer Chrono." As politely as he could. After all she seemed like a nice girl. She smiled and laughed.

He laughed too; maybe that extra moment wasn't such a bad thing. I mean, now he was next to this gorgeous, nice girl who actually talked to him. He decided that this year wouldn't be as full of stuck up snotty rich kids as he had thought.

.

Aion smiled, watching his crush scramble down the hall and obviously flustered. He decided that flustered looked good on the younger boy.

* * *

A/N: HAHA! Now, Aion is going to have to really work for Chrono. Will he get bored and give up? Of course not! Well not for the whole story, I mean it is an Aion/Chrono story. But I'm trying a few different things, like:

Using Gossip Girl as an idea for Chapter/Arc starters A.K.A Pandemonium. And of course to further the plot and add depth.

Following the story line in the original using the love interests. (MaryxChrono) and yes Rosette and Rizelle will have important roles.

Trying to find a role for every character. Even Elder and Duke. :P

Ect. But that is the gist of it. Thank you for reading, review if you have time (as much as I hate saying it, it really does make me want to go on with the story.) And have A Good Day/Night/Evening/Birthday/Holiday/Trip/Afternoon XD


	3. Planning Period

HORRAH for long and detailed paragraphs eh? I'm really excited about this story and even though it is taking me a loooonnnnggg time to update I assure you it is not in any way on hold and I am still actively working on it (just not always writing aha)

This chapter has been lying around for so long (unfinished) I was beginning to think it was done and started writing chapter 3! Aha then I went back to make sure everything was corresponding well, and realized "Oh hey it's not finished!"

Ok well, enjoy :)

* * *

**Planning Period**

_Well, well, what have we here Eden Higher's? Looks like Aion's is having a meeting with his usual crowd this evening. His Braintrust, because everyone knows the poor guy can't think for himself. I wonder what it's about though. Perhaps he needs his love life straightened out after all?_

_Whatever it is, you can be sure that I'll find out soon._

_XOXO-_

_P_

_._

_.  
_

Chrono sighed and stared at his ceiling. Mary was a dream come true, smart, funny, beautiful, kind. It had been two weeks since he became her partner in science class and every day he looked forward to her making his day. Since he had met her, his mood was always light and cheery.

Then he sighed for what was probably the one hundredth time and closed his eyes. The only thing that bothered him at all these days was that guy he had run into on the first day. Apparently his name was Aion, he was in Chrono's 3rd period and frankly Chrono always felt like the guy was staring at him. Constantly. It was so weird and he also still had the feeling that he knew this guy from somewhere.

Instead of trying to go through where the heck he could have met this guy, he decided to think about Mary some more. More specifically, how he was going to ask her out. Chrono had always been shy, and introverted; which was odd because he always had a lot to say.

But back to asking the most amazing girl he had ever met out on a date: he had already ruled out fancy restaurants and movies because he didn't want to be like those guys that try to impress their girlfriends, only to find that they're down to earth and don't care what they do on dates, as long as they like the person. No sir (or Ma'am) Chrono was definitely not that guy. Unfortunately, still not able to think of anything, he opted to just go to be and wait until Saturday, when his best friend would visit. Surely she could give him ideas…

.

.

"So! Thank you all for coming here today," Aion started, clapping his hands together with both a childish enthusiasm and adult leadership that nobody really understood, "as you've probably heard I am in fact after another…'girl' and so, as usual I need my best friends in the whole world here to help me." There was a collection of annoyed groans that followed this statement, all of which Aion responded to with a sigh. "Listen! I know what you're thinking, but…well it actually could be what you're thinking. But it could be something else too!"

A small girl sitting on Aion's beanbag chair smiled and said cheerfully:

"Like love?" Aion paused a moment to consider but swiftly shook the notion away.

"It's too early to tell, Shader. But I'm sure with him it's different."

There another pause, but this one more awkward. Until finally the quietest of the Braintrust, Viede, commented.

"Him?"

Aion nodded to Genai, who looked at the group seriously.

"Scholarship kid," Aion shot him a look, "I mean Chrono Cruise, sorry boss."

"Whatever, ideas people, I need ideas!"

.

.

Rizzelle really didn't know where she had gone wrong; she had modeled herself after all the girls Aion had dated, the long hair, the big breasts, the doe eyes. She was a perfect image of everything he looked for in a girl. But somehow, somehow she had miscalculated something along the way. He never looked at her as anything more than a friend, all the while she pined away with her growing love for him, and her heart breaking each time he brought a new girl around.

But this was different. With each girl, he would confide in their little group of friends that he didn't really feel too strongly for the girl, and that although she was nice they would probably end it soon. As much as she felt bad to admit it, her heart had soared at his words each time. Each time she would say to herself, in the loneliness of her room, or staring down her reflection in the lavatory:

"It's almost my turn."

Now, however all hope seemed to be lost, he was admitting it to them now, this _**boy**_ was different. Rizzelle had only remembered Aion ever going out with one or two boys. Once he'd been bottom (that didn't last very long) and the next time, they took turns. She knew that he ha found some boys attractive, but he usually dated females.

This new and strange twist of fate had brought her to her knees mentally, and she begged that he was wrong, that it wasn't special or different at all. Outwardly no one saw her inner agony, her self loathing as she secretly wished failure on the one she loved most. This was what fate had done to her, and she would be damned if she let any of it show through. Instead she smiled and looked at her the object of all her turmoil.

"Maybe you should be friends with him first." The words bled against her lips, scraping against her teeth, but managing to come out a lot calmer and more pleasant than she actually felt.

Aion turned to her and grinned, her heart skipped a beat, and how she lived to please him if only to see that grin. He laughed, and her heart skipped two beats.

"Wow, how come none of us thought of that! Rizzelle you sure are smart!" He turned and threw his arms around her and she was sure her heart had stopped completely.

"Yeah well, I'm right up there with Shader aren't I?" She managed weakly, a soft laugh creeping out of its own accord.

Yes, she only lived to serve, and only served to please.

Even if secretly in the dark crevices of her mind, she hoped her own brilliance failed.

.

.

_His red eyes were crying. She could feel the emotion dripping like blood from an open wound. _

"_Why are you crying?" At first no answer, then with a small shudder and a gasp of breathe she got her answer._

"_I don't want to do this." He said, sobs ebbing at the surface of his voice. She smiled and brought the knife close to her throat._

"_Then I'll do it for you." And with a smile she began to slowly guide the knife across her pale exposed neck._

"_Mary! Don't!"_

Mary awoke with a cliché jolt, she let the emotion of the dream become too real and so she had almost felt the blade as it slowly killed her dream self.

She truly hated nightmares. She shook her head and stared out her window :

Where did she know those red eyes…?

* * *

OHOHOH! Clifie? Or no not really. I'm gonna tell you again, this will follow the MANGA storyline to a certain extent. But Mary won't actually die, I'm using it as a metaphor for something else.

There will be Rizzelle and Genai love, but her feelings for Aion are important to the story's progression.

Lilith SHOULD be introduced in the next chapter.

Till then! (Because I have Math FCAT tomorrow)

-XOXO (GG COMES BACK AND BLAIR WILL BE AWESOME ON THE 16TH! ….Which has already happened by now!)


	4. Hierarchy in Highschool

A/N: Hey guy's I'm so sorry, I've only just gotten internet and even now it's only temporary. Thank to all my lovely reviewers! With your support and my 5 cups of coffee, I was able to bring you the 4th chapter of Courting Chrono. I hope it's satisfactory, the story is constantly changing so about that I'm sorry. I also hope I paced ok. I know I have a problem with that.

Not a whole lot of A/C action, but we're getting their. honestly I would love to just have Aion attack Chrono and tap that right now.

Unfortunately that wouldn't be such a great way to fix my pacing problem, now would it.

On another note, I have two dedications to make;

This chapter is dedicated with much love to Mariam Tiarko, and AionChrono (What a generic name.) Thank you both so much!

NOW! I'll let you crazy kids at it.

* * *

****

Heirarchy in Highschool

_Hello again Eden, I bet you're wondering about SK right? Well word has it he doesn't even read Pandemonium Posts, so he is now officially put on our alert watch. Why? Because he has __**no clue.**__ Besides, the fact that Aion is interested in him means he's red hot news. Still, he certainly is quite mysterious. I wonder what has our king so intrigued? My bet's on a past, but it's so hard to dig up dirt on a newbie. I'll let you know the second I can find something. Have a wonderful day. My precious little demons. _

_XOXO_

_-P_

Lilith smiled in the mirror. Her soft, sleek blonde hair pulled into a stylish but simple pony, and her bubble gum pink lip gloss spread across her lips with careful precision. As queen bee of Eden, every aspect of her appearance was to be perfect. Lilith's own personal motto was and probably would always be;

"Act like all eyes are on you, because they probably are." She spoke aloud to her reflection. After concluding that she could not possibly tweak anything else, she pasted on her cavity inducing smile and headed for the door, grabbing a small latte made by her maid on the way. After placing herself in the leather interior of the limo's backseat , Lilith picked up her Apple brand iPhone, checking all her new alerts. One thing she read, made her swallow her foamy milk and coffee a little too fast. Which then led to a coughing fit that in turn, caused her to spill a little of said latte on one of her favorite blue polka dot minis. It also caused the demise of her once perfect lip gloss.

She glared at the innocent phone, her eyes showing no mercy. How dare this phone let her read something so insulting that she actually choked a little, and ruined her skirt! But then she supposed it wasn't the phones fault.

Fiore had sent a text saying that she could not, in fact, attend Lilith's cotillion due to a sick relative out in Wisconsin. Lilith rolled her eyes, relatives get sick all the time, a cotillion was a one time thing! Besides anyone who lived in Wisconsin couldn't be that important, right? Oh well, looks like there would be a new opening for her group. Supposedly they were 'friends' but really, they were more of a squad. Lilith had heard that they were even named 'The Mean Girls' by the mass population. The thing about the mean girls was that everyone had a function. Tzigana was the muscle, Nonna was the humor, and Stella the sex appeal. Of course it was always important to have one nice and obedient girl among the ranks, just in case their was an uprise against the queen. That had been Fiore until two minutes ago.

And one might wonder, quite stupidly, where Lilith belonged in this group. Well she was the muscle, the humor, the sex appeal, and the brains. In short, this was how she controlled the school, this was how she was queen.

Not to say she needed these particular girls, any would do. Lilith didn't need anyone. Ever.

But she did want someone at the moment. And she would do what it took to have him come crawling back to her.

.

Mary sat alone at lunch, staring serenely at the courtyard, the distant haze of the other students faded to the back of her thought and simply grazed her ears nicely. She heard footsteps and came out of her trance

To see Chrono, coming towards her. She smiled.

"Hello Chrono." She said pleasantly. Chrono beamed, handing her a tray of food. She looked at it, but Chrono had the feeling she wasn't really seeing it.

She had seemed forlorn all day, and it worried Chrono to no end. He wondered why he had grown to care for Mary so much in such a short time. But there was something about her that reminded him of someone else, someone he had left back home. At the orphanage.

He blue eyes staring at him in wonder brought him from his thoughts about the past. He smiled at her again

"Why aren't you eating? Did I get the wrong thing?"

"No." She said quietly. "I just forgot to tell you I needed a fork. I can't really eat this with a spoon." She pointed to the corn that sat innocently on her tray.

He blinked at her, can't eat corn with a spoon?

"I'll go get it, I'm sorry-" but she cut him off, not even raising her voice to do so.

"No, it's alright, most people can, I just prefer a fork. I'll get it. Wait here for me?"

He stared at her, as if trying to read her mind, which he really wished he could. After he gave her a quick nod of affirmation, she smiled and walked back into the buzzing lunchroom. Chrono followed her with his eyes until he couldn't see her anymore. Then he gave a long, drawn out sigh and flopped back onto the ground, cushioning his head with his hands.

"Whats wrong?" a voice asked, startling Chrono, who gasped and shot up from his position in his fright.

"Woah!" The voice said, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, you just seemed a little sad, so I came to help."

He noticed the voice was kind of high and squeaky. Then he decided to stop calling the girl, The Voice and ask for her name.

"Um…not to sound rude but, who are you?" He asked.

"Oh, it's not rude! I'm Shader, yeah I know weird name write, oddly enough I'm not shady at all you know. My parents weren't even shady I bet, but I don't remember they died when I was so young."

Chrono stared at the girl, hardly able to follow her sentence, then he realized what she had said and spluttered out an apology.

"Oh it's no problem, like I said, I didn't know them all that well," she laughed, "I was stuck in a well once, my friend Viede told me not to go in, which of course meant I had to, because then he tried to save me, which was funny."

Shader realized Chrono was still staring at her blankly curious. She smiled.

"My friend Viede is a big guy."

He still didn't really get the joke, but laughed anyway to avoid being rude.

"So, your name's Chrono right?"

"Yeah, but people here seem to think it's 'Scholarship Kid'." He said grumpily.

"Well that's not a fun nickname, too wordy. It must get tiring to say." They both smiled.

"Yeah, I agree."

After they talked for a little while Mary came back, Chrono introduced the two girls, who got along great. It seemed his Prep School experience wouldn't be quite as bad as he thought it would.

.

.

Aion watched from his lunch table as the three students out in the courtyard talked. They all looked happy, it seemed to be going well. He resisted the urge to stand up and start dancing a wildly inappropriate victory dance on the aforementioned lunch table. When Rizelle had suggested that he become friends with Chrono first, he had thought it was genius, but then when they were planning how he would introduce himself to Chrono without being…well 'too much' all of them came up short. That is until Shader had a burst of genius herself.

"_Why don't we send one of us in boss, that way you'll have an…what's it called…Inside Man!"_

_They all stared around the room in shock. Sure Shader had always been smart, but the fact that none of them had figured it out made it seem like the most intelligent, well thought out plan in the universe._

They had decided to send Shader, the kindest, purest, friendliest and the most loyal. No one else could have done the job better. Sometimes when he saw her, he flashed back to the first time they met. He hadn't done much, but whatever it was, it was enough to earn her trust. From back in 6th grade until now.

_A small, hyperactive girl sat on a swing, crying. Aion's curiosity was piqued and her couldn't help but pity the girl. She was so, as he said, small. And sad. He approached the swing next to her and sat down._

_She looked at him with teary eyes, and he felt his stomach drop, her eyes were so big, and so sad, and her huge glasses were cracked and covered in dirt._

"_What's wrong?" He asked her, forcing a kind smile. She looked down and they sat in the quite park for what seemed like forever. Finally he heard her tiny squeaky voice reply._

"_They broke my glasses! And shoved me down and told me I was sick, that I was ADD and no one wanted to be my friend!" She burst out, sobbing._

" _I want to be your friend." He reassured her. She looked up at him in awe, and Aion wondered if this I what it felt like to have a younger sister. Having someone to take care of, to look up to you._

That had been it, all he had done was tell her he wanted to be her friend, and she gave him her friendship, her allegiance, from then on.

Although he would never admit it out loud, Aion thought to himself everyday, that he truly didn't deserve any one of his friends. He hated how people misunderstood their relationship. How they told him that his friends were 'uncool', that he shouldn't hang out with them. And then just to fill their own status quo, to make themselves sleep better at night, they assured themselves with lies. Soothing themselves with the theory that his closest friends, the people he would trust with his life and protect with his life, were just him pawns.

In other words, Aion, although he did thrive on his position, despised high school hierarchy.

* * *

A/N: So now you know how he met Shader, sorry it's not epic, but I'm ok with it. There will be one for all the other sinners too, just not in the same chapter I don't think. It's taking me forever to get this up, because my Internet is mean. So hope you enjoyed, love all around! Untill next time!


	5. NOTICE

Well, to the two of you who I did not contact via PM...

(Yes I know that includes you Rach, sowwy.)

I am taking this down. It's unfocused, poorly written, and I just want to redo the whole thing. In fact, that's why my updates have been so slow, I realized. If you're not sure where a story is going, or you don't like it much at the moment, you're not going to want to update it.

So...if you were really excited about this, sorry. BUT! I do want to say if you're still interested in reading it, the new version won't be too different, and I would love if you all came back to read/review.

I'll leave this up for one week before I take the whole story down.


End file.
